


Nightmares

by starrdxst



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Softie Joel (The Last of Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrdxst/pseuds/starrdxst
Summary: Joel needs your emotional support
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader, Joel Miller x Reader, Joel Miller/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Additional info: this is old, short af, more like a drabble not an imagine i think, joel is slightly out of character but he needs love, you holding him probably would've made him cry if he didn't fall asleep on you, reader is his safe place <3

You've learned of Joel's tragic past but never pushed into it - not wanting to invade his personal wall of defense. Some nights he'd mumble and sleep rough. You'd try to ignore it. But tonight was different.

The two of you had previously argued and were sleeping in different rooms. You in the bed and him on the couch. When Joel woke up with a racing heart and the urge to panic, he didn't understand. Was this anxiety? Why did he feel so tense and scared? He grunts and gets up, holding the blanket you gave him to cover up with like a little kid.

Joel carefully slid into bed next to you with his back towards you - secretly desperate to cling onto you. He begins to panic once more when the thoughts start again and he groans softly.

As you lay on your side with your back to him, he holds you from behind and hides his face in the crook of your neck, curling up slightly.

Feeling his beard against your soft skin you wake up suddenly - staying relaxed, grabbing his hand and rubbing it. Joel may not be a man of words, but his actions speak loud volumes. Your man needed you and that's perfectly fine.

Joel just needs to learn that as well - It's okay to be vulnerable.

You turn around and place his head on your chest - running your fingers through his hair and beard. This makes him fall back asleep instantly, the light snores coming afterwards.

Moments like this meant so much and helped the both of you realize that tomorrow is never promised.


End file.
